Killua's Vengeance
by KilluaGon
Summary: Killua gets irritated at Gon for stealing his most beloved chocolate robots... and now he's out for revenge.


**_Killua's Vengeance_**

**Pairings:** None, just friendly KilluGon

**Genre:** Comedy/Humour

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Killua gets irritated at Gon for stealing his most beloved chocolate robots... and now he's out for revenge.

**Warning:** A little OOCness, I guess.

* * *

Roaring footsteps were heard. The sounds emitted from the bedroom of the hotel room that Gon and Killua were sharing after taking a break from their training. A playful rage enveloped the noises of the footsteps which belonged to the white-haired beast, Killua. As the footsteps grew louder, Gon, who was sat on the couch in the main room, looked over towards the door. An awkward grin crept on his face, followed by a panicked look as soon as the door was slammed open.

"Gon!" Killua yelled as the door burst open, a fierce roar from the wooden structure echoed throughout the room.

Gon's eyes locked with Killua's.

"...Yes?" He questioned, hoping he wouldn't notice. He pried his eyes from Killua's glowing blue orbs and painfully moved them to the floor, looking at his own legs and examining every last detail of the clothing which firmly gripped onto his thin legs.

Killua sighed, losing his irritated composure. Once the sigh ended, once again, his aura seemed to overflow with feigned annoyance. "You ate them, didn't you?" The white-haired boy inquired, his eyes piercing the innocent soul of Gon's.

"Ate what?"

"My chocolate!" Killua threw his hands in the air dramatically, then he pointed them accusingly over to the smaller boy. "You ate my chocolate!"

The other stood up. "I didn't, Killua!"

"Idiot..."

"What?"

"The crumbs and slightly melted chocolate are around your mouth, it's obvious..."

"It–" Gon faltered. He was caught red-handed by his best friend. Gon stood up, the spiky-haired boy started to back away as he noticed that the other was coming close to him... too close; dangerously close. He knew this look in Killua's eyes. The playful devastation and the mischievous look of revenge stained the ex-assassin's eyes. Killua grinned from ear to ear. Smirking. A glint of no mercy rippled through his being as he suddenly set off, pouncing towards Gon.

As soon as Killua pounced like a tiger stalking its prey, Gon rapidly ran. The slightly taller boy began to chase his prey seen as though his previous move had failed, and so, like lightning, the two dashed around.

Gon quickly jumped onto the couch, panting from exhaustion as he observed Killua who, like a shark, circled the area the other stood on. Both of them were laughing. Not even a moment had passed when the tanned boy picked up a pillow and jumped onto Killua, the pale skinned boy not even bothering to dodge as he fell to the ground with Gon on top of him, unleashing his fury and attacking him with an immense combo using a pillow. Killua began to fight back after a moment, a smug smile plastered on his face as he lurched upwards, throwing Gon off of him and pinning him down to the floor and sent the pillow flying off in another direction.

Their cheeks were scarlet from laughing and running. Killua looked at his hands which were securely restraining Gon's movements as the stronger made sure the captive would not move. A sly chuckle escaped his lips. "Killua," Gon whined, chuckling cutely at the one restraining him. "No~" He whined once more as he started to struggle against the death grip.

Their eyes never broke apart, evil into innocent. Suddenly, Killua released Gon's arms, but before Gon had time to react he struck down on Gon's stomach, rapidly running his fingers along the captive's ribs which earned a large burst of laughter that had built up. He kept running and tracing the stomach and ribs of the other Hunter, giving a victorious grin which Gon could barely see through his blurred vision – blurred from the tears of laughter from the surprise tickle attack.

Killua stopped for a moment. He allowed his friend to catch his breath, watching him breath furiously. He could practically see Gon's face covered in sweat, he could see that his vision was blurred. However, what he could not do was tell if there were tears or if it sweat coating his face. Gon's hair was messed up; the black with green-tipped hair was windswept. There was a colossal smile on the face of both boys, but as the moment had passed, Killua dug his hands back down, listening to the fit of effused laughter.

"Killua... s-stop!" He managed to yell out. "I-I.. can't b-breathe..!"

Listening to his pleas, Killua sped up, but then stopped. His torturous revenge coming to an end. Killua stood up, glancing at the clock, then back down to Gon. He sighed before he spoke out, "next time you won't make that mistake again." The pale skinned boy held his hand down to Gon, the boy looking at it with profound bewilderment before hesitatingly holding out his quivering hand and latching onto the ex-assassin's hand.

"I thought... I was going to... d-die," Gon commented in between breaths, Killua lifting him up, tightly gripping onto his hand so not to let him fall onto the floor. He could clearly see that the black-haired boy was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Next time you will if you eat my chocolate again," Killua joked.

**End**

* * *

_**I do take requests for fanfictions on various different anime, I am not good with humour though. Message me with the anime as I have seen various ones. Don't forget to include plot, pairings and genre. ^-^ I do not do explicit lemons/limes (mainly because I do not have any experience with it.. and it's quite... well disgusting), I do Yaoi/Shounen-ai as well as Yuri/Shoujo-ai, but as I said before, nothing too explicit. I will only go into M rating if there is a rape scene or if the gore is highly detailed. **_


End file.
